This invention relates to air-operated wrenches, used with sockets for turning nuts and bolts. Such wrenches are sometimes referred to as air impact wrenches.
These wrenches commonly comprise a rotary motor operated by compressed air to impart a rotary motion to a socket drive member located on the front end of the motor shaft. Differently sized sockets are selectively attached to the socket drive member.
The present invention concerns a detent mechanism for releaseably retaining any selected socket on the socket drive member. The detent mechanism preferably includes a ball-shaped detent element projecting laterally through an opening in the socket drive member for entry into a spherically-shaped recess in an associated socket. A manually-operable push rod extends axially through the motor and socket drive member to releaseably support the detent element against retractive movement in the socket drive member. Manual pressure on the rear end of the push rod brings a pocket on the side surface of the push rod into registry with the ball detent, thereby enabling the detent to be retracted into the drive socket member so that the associated socket can be manually removed from the socket drive member.